This section is intended to provide information to facilitate an understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Radar provides marine vessels with the capability to safely navigate courses through unknown bodies of water. As such, radar is a useful tool in marine navigation by tracking neighboring vessels and obstacles in close proximity to a marine vessel.